100 Questions for Shika!
by Kiss and Cry
Summary: Here you have it, you want to ask the Lazy ninja a question? Here's your chance! We have a new character in the mix!
1. Introduction

**100 Questions For Shika!**

**(A/N I've seen alot of 'Ask' things around so I figured I'd give it a try. I'm mainly doing this for a friend who adores Shikamaru and I know she would jump at the chance to ask Shikamaru a question. So, just send a review with your question!)**

Shikamaru - Great 100 questions for me, this is so troublesome.

Me - Oh, Shika-kun aren't you interested in what your adoring fans have to ask?

Shikamaru - Hn

Me - Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy this.

Shikamaru - Troublesome

**Well, send in your questions!**


	2. Questions 1 through 6

**A/N! Well, Shika got some questions, let's see what we got!**

From Courtney:

Shikamaru who is your one true love?

If you could would you like to come to the real world?

Why do you always say troublesome?

Me - So, Shika what do you have to say?

Shikamaru - Well, Question one, Would have to be my mommy.

Me- SHIKA!

Shikamaru - Okay..umm..Oh, I know! You Courtney are my true love.

Me - Well...

Shikamaru - Question 2, Yes, I think I would.

Me - You can meet me!

Shikamaru - Moving on, Question 3, I say troublesome because so many things, ARE troublesome.

Me - Next Person!

We have...

Kibbles:

Why does you head look like a pineapple?

Shikamaru - Well, I guess with the shape of my head and my ponytail, it makes it look like a Pineapple. So, yeah, there ya go, troublesome girl.

Me - Oi, Ami Shika-kun called you troublesome!

Shikamaru - Huh?

Me - Nothing moving on, Next we have

Yinyanglover:

Why do you like clouds so much?  
Why are you so lazy?

Shikamaru - I like clouds because they pass time...away...

Me - Hehe

Shikamaru - I hate doing things that I don't want to do.

Me- Well, Shika that's it for today!

Shikamaru - Hn, Well til next time I guess

**There you have it! Send it in your questions!**


	3. Another Round of Questions for Shika!

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long to answer your questions, Shika's been busy. Okay ready Shika?**

Shikamaru- No

Me- Well, get ready here's our first question from...

gaarafan

And the question is...

do you like temari? say yes or you die

Shikamaru- Um...Temari's cool.

Me- Alright, next we have

yinyanglover

And the question(s) is(are)...

What do you think of Ino?  
What do you think of Hinata?  
If you could choose anyone, who would you date?

Shikamaru- Ino you ask. Well, I find her annoying. Very annoying...she's a good teamate...but anoying. Hinata? Well, I don't talk to her much but she seems okay. She's grown alot that's for sure. If I could choose anyone in the NARUTO! world, I would date Temari. (I still love you Courtney)

Me- XD Shika. Alright next we have...

Sabaku No Ansatsu

And the question(s) is...

I love this. Anyway Shika what do you think about when you cloud watch? And what do you think about your fellow ninja?

Shikamaru- When I watch clouds I usually just think about the shapes they make...or how life is so troublesome...My fellow ninja..Well most of the ninja in Konoha are cool. I mean I may be a lazy smartass but I have an IQ over 200..so..yeah..

Me- That had no point

Shikamaru- Shut up Hikki! Anyway, I like working besides Naruto, he's a good ninja; very didicated. Of course Chouji is my bestfriend so I think highly of him..The sand ninja are pretty talented as well..And well, I don't really pay attention to much of the others well besides Ino, the rest is too troublesome...

Me- You can stop now Shika..

Shikamaru- Fine! Gimme the next question.

Me- Alright we have...

SniperGuy

And the question is...

Who do you prefer? Ino or Temari?

Shikamaru- Temari

Next we have...

Angeleyes1994

With...

SHIKAMARU! Marry me, please!

Shikamaru- Holy crap I have fangirls. Well, I don't think my one true love (Aka Courtney) would like that too much..So instead how bout a hug? And if you're lucky..i'll...Uh...Hug you twice?

Me- Shika-kun don't answer a question with ANOTHER question

Shikamaru- SHUT UP HIKKI!

Me- Fine, next we have...

Shika's Little Girl00

And the Question is...

Are you too lazy to have sex?

Sorry I am his one true love and I'm the one whose going to marry him.

Shikamaru- See AngelEyes..told ya Courtney wouldn't like that. -hides- anyway, NO I'M NOT!!! I may be lazy, but well i'm a teenage boy so..you get the idea.

Me- That's all for today!! 

Shikamaru- If you ask me nice questions i'll give you a virtual hug, but I have to think they're nice, NOT Hikki...HAHA!!

Me- You're evil Shika-kun

Shikamaru- Hn...I know...Well, See ya later!

Me- Till next time! Janai


	4. Shika gives hugs!

Me- We're back with more questions for Shika-kun!!!

Shikamaru- Oh, damn. I thought I was done with this.

Me- No, I just took a break to writr my other stories! Okay the first person we have is...

Shika's Little Girl00,

Okay Shika...If Kellie said she loved me what would you say?

Hey Shika-kun do you think Kellie is annoying?

Shikamaru- Question 1. Well, let's see...I don't really know. Umm I think I'd be weirded out. Question 2. Well, I call her Hikki XD. Anyway, She's troublesome...and...Well, If I call her annoying she would kill me.

Me- -pats Shika's head- Good boy.

Shikamaru- See what I mean?

Me- Moving On we have...

band geeks are hot,

Here's a question...or two... ahehe

What was the best cloud you've seen (any specific shape) ?

Can I have a hug? You don't have to, but it'd be nice (I'm not stealing him from you Courtney, I just think Shikamaru's cool and i like hugging people! -hides-)

Advice : Listen to Sum-41's song "Motivation" it describes you well i think (if you dont like Sum-41 sorry I mentioned it)

Shikamaru- I've seen some really cool clouds before. I've seen Kunai and icecream cones. But the best one would probably be a cloud of Gaara's head, that was pretty sweet.

Ah, sure you can have a hug. -smiles- -gives you a big hug-...Oh, I'll listen to that and comment it on our next chapter..

Me- Suuuure you will.

Shikamaru- I WILL!

Me- Okay Okay. Next is...(Note this next question is a spolier)

Gaaraomae Sasori

Shikamaru...why did you end up smoking when Asuma-sensei died?  
It can kill you u ! Don't die shika-kun!

Shikamaru- I started smoking as an honor thing. I wanted to remember him y'know. Yes, smoking can kill you but I wont die. At elast not anytime soon.

Me- Okay, next...

lil'spaz

hi shika-kun  
whats your fav animal(s)  
and what is the best torture for an evil 7th grade reading teacher that works an an old cooking room /w all the stuff u could find in a home ec. room (without causing her (or me)physical harm  
(from my bff not me)  
How do mermaids make babies theirs nothing their!

Shikamru- Well, my favorite animal is a deer. Umm...the best torture...Uh torture is NOT my strong point. If it was me, I'd fall asleep in class...soo...you should probably ask someone like..Gaara.. Umm..mermaids? Well, they lay eggs. I think .Yeah.

Me- Shika-kun, you don't tell someone to ask their question to someone else!

Shikamaru- SHUT UP!

Me- Moving on...

yinyanglover

who would your best friend in the real world be?

Shikamaru- My best friend huh? Well, I would probably say...Johnny Depp. Cuz he's a cool pirate!!

Me- You're weird

Shikamaru- No, I'm lazy...

Me- Moving on...

XxAki-HimexX

Hehehe. Inever would have thought Shika-Chan to be one to answer 100 ? but this is cool!

Shikamaru- My god don't remind me. 100 questions. Man, this is so troublesome.

Me- Next...

crossover king

i have a question...why do ninjas in naruto not sneak up on their enemies why do they attack head on ?

Shikamaru- Well, it all depends on who you're attacking. If you want to use the element of surprise, like if you're tracking someone then you would sneak up on them. If you're in a head to head battle you would most likely attack head on.

Me- Okay! We're done for now. Ask Shika-kun some more questions!

Shikamaru...Thanks to all of you...i'm pretty sure I promised hugs. I thought all of these questions were nice. So, I'm giving you a virtual hug, unless you don't want it. If you don't then virtually reject it. -hugs everyone who wanted a hug-

Me- Til Next Time

Ja ne!


	5. Some One New

**Me-** We're back! And, this time I have a new Penname.

**Shikamaru- **Which means, I can no longer call you Hikki. No matter, I shall call you my your nickname.

**Me-** Which is?

**Shikamaru-** Mayu, Duh!

**Me-** Right, I will now label myself with that too.

**Shikamaru- **Right, so where's the questions.

**Mayu-** Well Shika-kun there are none.

**Shikamaru- **Then why am I here?

**Mayu-** I got bored.

**Shikamaru- **-sighs- Mayu, where are we anyway?

**Mayu-** To tell you the truth, I don't know.

**Shikamaru-** This is your fic! You should know.

**Mayu-** Well, we're in a room with no doors or windows..and has a dirt floor..That help?

**Shikamaru-** No

**Mayu-** -sighs-

**Shikamaru-** So...BORED!

**Mayu-** Stop complaining

_**2 hours later**_

**Shikamaru-** How long do I have to stay here?

**Mayu- **Until you answer 100 Questions.

**Shikamaru-** How many have I answered?

**Mayu**- -goes to check- 24

**Shikamaru-** THAT'S IT???

**Mayu-** Yep, reviews have been slow.

**Shikamaru-** Shoot me.

_-The celing of the roof opens up and someone enters with a loud thud, the celing then closes again-_

**Person-** What the hell? Where am I?

**Mayu-** Hello! Welcome to 100 Questions for Shika!

**Person-** Oh crap, I'm going to miss my lunch date with Karin.

**Mayu- **Sasuke?

**Person-** Huh?

**Shikamaru- **Great Sasuke is here now. I'm not alone.

**Sasuke-** Why am I here? And why is this floor made of dirt?

**Mayu-** I don't know.

**Sasuke-** Useless.

**Mayu-** Hmph!

_**3 Hours Later...**_

**Shikamaru & Sasuke-** So...BORED!

**Mayu- **Well...Maybe if two would be Yaoi, the fangirls would come pouring in with requests and questions.

**Shikamary & Sasuke** - I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!

**Mayu- **Okay, But I control what you say...so...hmm

**Shikamaru-** Don't

**Sasuke-** Even

**Shikamaru-** Think

**Sasuke-** About

**Shikamaru- **It

**Mayu-** Already have. Anyway, you can now ask Sasuke some questions too. Annnnnd If you want these two to be Yaoi, then send your requests! Unless! You want other pairings like Sasuke and Naruto and Shikamaru and Kiba! Let me know and I'll see what I can do...

**Shikamaru & Sasuke-** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Mayu- **Shut up guys!

Anyway,

Ja ne


	6. Shikamaru wants stuff

**Mayu- **Hey you guys, you got a letter.

**Shikamaru & Sasuke** - YAY!!!

**Mayu-** Let's see it's from...

Remxi DemonEmpressOfHell,

I like this!! Plz don't make Shikamaru be gay but go ahead and make Sasuke gay!! Anyway... ON TO THE QUESTIONS!!  
Shikamaru: Do you like cookies? If you do then what your favorite? Whats your favorite music group? Which is better Panic! At the Disco or My Chemical Romance OR Greenday? If you were stuck in a room with ugly fangirls and you couldn't use jutsu's what would u do? If there were only 2 girls left in the Naruto world ,who are Ino and Sakura, who would you go on a date with? Or would you just sit there and let them fight over you? And since your one of my favorite characters then I'll give you something to keep u entertained and that is what ever you want but it can't be somethinfg to help you escape!  
Sasuke: I have only 1 question...Ah.. make that 3! Y does your hair look like a Chicken'd butt? And are you aware that People in America say your name SasGAY!! Thats why everyone thinks your gay! And did you also know that there r more Sasuke+Naruto pics on the internet then there are with you any other girl?!

**Shikamaru- **Yes!!! I looooove cookies! Ehem, Anyway, My favorite kind would be Chocolate Chip. My favorite music group ne? Eh, I like a J-rocker named Gackt. If you don't know who he is, try googe-ing him or looking him up on Youtube. I also like another J-rock band called "l'aec en ciel.

**Mayu-** Gackt Rules!!!!!!!!!! GO HYDE!!!

**Shikamaru-** _-hits Mayu in the head-_ I'm working here! Anyway, Umm...I like Greenday. Ugly fangirls, in the same room, no jutsu...hm..well, I don't think it would matter too much to me, Looks aren't everything.

**Sasuke-** -_laughing-_ HAHAHAHA!!

**Shikamaru-** _-glares at Sasuke- _Umm..I'd probably let them fight over me, I'm too lazy to go on a date. It's too troublesome. OMIGOD CAN I HAVE A COMPUTER!!!??!?!?!?!!??!?! PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE???

**Mayu-** Stop Begging!!

**Shikamaru-** Fine!

**Mayu- **On To Sasuke.

**Sasuke-** Hn. My hair naturally looks this way. _-pouts- _OMIGOD I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!

**Mayu**- Yes you are!!

**Sasuke-** Nooooooooooo

**Mayu**- You want Naru-chan!!

**Sasuke-** SHUT UP!!!!!_ -goes to a corner and emo sobs-_

**Shikamaru-**_-twitching- _Wow

**Mayu-** That's it for now. And only becaused you asked, I won't make them yaoi, at leaat for this chapter anyway.

Bring in the questions.

Ja ne

**Sasuke & Shikamaru**- -_clawing at the walls trying to escape-_


	7. Cookies and Computers

**Mayu- **We have returned!!! 

**Shikamaru- **Are there questions this time?

**Mayu**- Yes! There is; so let's get this going!

**Sasuke**- Hn

_**Blood,**_

_To:Shika  
From:Ino and Chouji  
Is it true that you like foreign girls?_

**Shikamaru**- Ino and Chouji? Well, if you consider Temari foreign well then yes I do.

**Mayu- **Aww

**Shikamaru-** Shut up! Next Question!

_**Remxi DemonEmpressOfHell**_,

_Ok Shikamaru! you can have a computer! (gives computer notebook! With cloud wallpaper!) And since you like Chocolate Chip Cookies( Which are my favorite too!) I'll give you a GIGANTIC, HUMONGOUS,...CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE! And I have a new question for you! Ok...If I were 2 give you 3 wishes that you couldn't wish 2 escape with, what would you wish for?  
Sasuke: Since you went in the Emo corner(which we all know it's GAARA'S CORNER!!) I'm going to start calling you SasGAY or Orochimaru's-Lover-boy, Now since I'm in a good mood I'm going to let you decide!But mark my words Uchiha!Never EVER GO IN GAARA'S CORNER EVER AGAIN! HE WENT EMO ON ME AND HE COULDN'T GO INTO HIS EMO CORNER CAUSE YOU WERE IN IT! SO IF YOU EVER DO IT AGAIN I'LL SEND ALL THE MOST UGLIEST FANGIRLS OF YOURS TO WERE YOU ARE AND I'LL LOCK THEM IN THERE WITH YOU FOR 3 DAYS! So now that we are on the same page...DON'T DO IT AGAIN! Sorry guys It's just that I don't like it when people go in Gaara's emo corner when he needs it...It makes it harder to cheer him up so be nice and don't do it again.  
Oh and before I go I'd like to tell the author that since I like this I'm going to give you 3 wishes!  
Well bye!  
♥ Remxi!_

**Shikamaru-** YAY!!!!! -_**takes computer-**_ Oooh Clouds!!!..Thank you_! -__**gives Remxi a hug- **_ COOKIE!

**Mayu- **Um Shika-kun?

**Shikamaru-** Oh right._** -acts normal again-**_ 3 wishes!?!? Okay wish one...A deck of cards. Wish 2...The new Harry Potter Book..Wish 3...a pillow.

**Mayu-** That's nothing exciting Shika-kun

**Shikamaru**- So! It passes time away! Because...I'm bored! And you keep me in this place!!! -_**sits down and plays with his computer while eating his cookie-**_

**Mayu-** Okay Okay. Oh, Remxi I'm going to warn you, the answer Sasuke gives you is a spoiler. So, it you don't want to be spoiled..don't read. XD

_**WARNING: SPOILER AHEAD**_

Sasuke- -_**twitches-**_ I'M NOT OROCHIMARU'S LOVER BOY! I KILLED HIM!!! -_**calms down- **_Eh? I'm sorry, geez I didn't mean to go in Gaara's corner, good lord...I won't go in there anymore. DON'T PUT ME IN A ROOM WITH FANGIRLS!

_**END SPOILER**_

**Mayu- **Okay! Oh wow? Three wishes for me? You do mean right? You don't want to give Sasuke anything right? Didn't think so...Well..even if they were meant for Sasuke..I'm going to take them!

**Sasuke-** HEY!!!

**Mayu- **Heh. Wish 1: Endless supply of Chocolate Chip Cookies. Wish 2: A bat to beat Sasuke up with.

**Sasuke**- WHY??

**Mayu- **Shut it Chicken butt! Wish 3: MANGA!

**Sasuke- **I HATE YOU!!

**Mayu-** I really wish I had that bat right now. Eh? Oh. -_**taps Shikamaru's shoulder-**_ We have some more questions!

**Shikamaru-** -_**stops eating and playing and sits back up- **_Fine!

_**Courtney,**_

_Shikamaru do really think it is going on a date it so troublesome?_

Why is the Sky blue?

and I will give you a HUGE lolipop! gives Shikamaru a lolipop

Sasuke you get nothing...sorry!

**Shikamaru- **YAY! MORE PRESENTS_**! -takes Lollipop- **_I love you Courtney! Thank you!

**Mayu-** Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru-** Right. Uhm, Well going on a date is troublesome because that means I have to get up and work and do stuff I don't like that. The sky is blue because I said so. Just agree with me; I have an IQ over 200. _**-goes back and plays with his computer eating his cookie and lollipop-**_

**Mayu-** Aww! Shika-kun you're so cute, anyway.

**Sasuke-** I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mayu-** Haha! Oi?

_**-The roof opens again and someone else comes through they land on the ground and the roof closes again-**_

**Everyone-** Who are you?


	8. Spazz Attacks

_Recap:_

_**-The roof opens again and someone else comes through they land on the ground and the roof closes again-**_

**Everyone-** Who are you?

_End Recap:_

**New Person: _-stands up- _**Ugh...

**Mayu: _-looks at the person carefully- _** Omg! IT'S GAARA!!!!

**_Gaara:_** Where...am...I?

**_Sasuke: _**You DON'T want to know!!!

**Mayu: **YAY! GARRA! **_-settles down-_** let's get the questions going...

_**Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl ,  
**_

_Okay, I have a question...  
Shika- whats your favorite color? Why are you so lazy?  
Sasu- If you had to chose to go out with one of the rookie 9 (girls or boys if you swing that way) who would it be and why?  
and since no one gave you anything Sasuke, heres a cupcake:_

**Shikamaru- **Hmm...I would say that my favorite color would be sky blue **_-smiles-_**. I am lazy because...I choose to be. I hate doing things that require work, it's too troublesome. **_- eats his lollipop- _**

**Sasuke- **YAY! Thank you for the cupcake **_-smiles and takes the cupcake-_** Hmm.**_..-takes a bite of the_** **_cupcake- _**I think I would date...TenTen. She's not a fangirl, and doesn't go crazy about me. She's just a normal girl, and that's what I like. -**_smiles-_**

**Mayu-** I totally made you OCC. **_-Laughs-_** Alright, next question!

**_Remxi DemonEmpressOfHell,_**

_k Mayu here is your stuff!  
Sasuke: DON'T GO YELLING AT ME MR.! Since you want to yell at me, I'm now calling you Lee's-lover-boy!! SO HAHA!  
Shikamaru: Okay. here are your wishes! Now I have a new question! If you take out your ponytail what does your hair do? Some people say it poofs out into an afro, others say it falls down. So which one is it!?!?!_

**Sasuke: **That's NO WHERE near cool! WHY LEE!!!!!

**Mayu-** Haven't you learned, she's calling you that 'cause you YELLED at her.

**Sasuke: **PSDFKHSDFJASDFKLJASFHASDKLFJASDKFJ;ASDFH -**_has a spazz attack, foams at the mouth and falls over-_**

**Mayu- W**ow...

**Gaara- **He's Lee's Lover Boy?

**Shikamaru-** ZOMG THANK YOOOOOOUUUU**_... -hugs you and takes his stuffs-_** Uhh, my hair just falls down ...see...here...**_ -takes his hair down-_**

**Mayu- **ZOMG!**_ -fan girl spazz attack-_**

**Shikamaru**- What the? _-**puts his hair back up-**_

_**Gaara- -goes into the corner confused-**_

**Mayu-** YAY! Thank you so much for the gifts! I would die without them!...Once Sasuke wakes up, I'm totally going to beat him with this bat...that probably wont be till next chapter. Heh. **_-eats some cookies-_**

**Shikamaru-**_-lays down with his pillow-_

**Mayu-** Okay! Don't forget to ask Questions! You can now ask Gaara some questions too!

**Gaara- **Huh!

**Mayu- _-laughs- _**Oh! I'm going to have a question count for Shika at the end of each chapter.

Questions Asked: 29

Questions to Go: 71

Keep 'em Coming!


End file.
